


Together maybe

by Aalvina



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Reunions, of some kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalvina/pseuds/Aalvina
Summary: 2010 as come and gone, more than 130 years after her departure, Lily comes back to London. Back where Dorian promised to wait for her.M rating only for a few words





	Together maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acatbyanyothername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/gifts).



> I went back to Penny Dreadful and had to write about the best characters from my point of view. I know it can look a bit OOC but I did my best, I'll never a writer as good as the ones of this show.

Rain, why did it always bloody rained in England, 120 years after she left and the weather was still the same. The smog remplaced by the pollution, 1890, 2010, no matter the century, London stands still, vibrate with the same kind of life.

She had promised herself never to go back, proove to all that she was right, women above men. She lost her battle, for some time she had followers, battered women, abused, mocked saw in her a new era, found themselves agreeing that they were superior to men, that they could actually make this world a better place. A few men, most of them trying to manipulate her.

She failed. God how hard it was to come to term with this reality. Jane, Martha, Justine, Kala, Irene, Victoire. All these names she used for the last 130 years, decades without an identity, a woman, a leader, a ghost in history. Female rights still struggling, every victory so small in comparaison with the time spent to get to these victories.

 

She stood out of St Pancras train station, in the street, no suitcase, just a bag in her hand, she got into a taxi and gave the adress before ignoring the driver and watched London outside her window. A tear slipped on her cheeks. Damn, she thought she was done with emotions. How could they keep coming back into her cold dead heart.

 

She had been with many men and women, fucking, spending some time with them before she felt the first tremor of emtions making her hand yearn for their skin, her eyes searching them in a crowd. How many did he leave with no words, changing her name, leaving the country. She met kind men, proof that Ethan was not an exception of his sex, other existed, that tried to love her, despite her secrets and coldness. But she never changed, never let herself be loved and never loved until Suzie.

Suzanne was a student, determined to get her diploma, find the job of her dreams, fighting for what she deserved and exhausting herself in the process. Suzie was never in love with her, maybe that helped her fell for her, the impossibility of the relationship. Same as Carmen « Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime. »

But now, as the cab stopped in front of the modern building, each step took her to the place she refused herself to go back to. To him.

Suzie was a dream of a different life, one without the scars on her chest, without the weight of decades worth of memories. So when Suzie died in a car accident, she had been violently brought back to the reality he promised her all these years ago.

 

The guardian nodded at her, recognizing her when she never came here before. Did he really wait ? Was she wrong for doing this. Maybe she should fight more, revolt, just once more. But as she was about to press the button back down the elevator the doors opened and music filled the room. Not the one she used to dance with him but it still captivated her.

As she got inside the penthouse, sunlight blinded her, coming from all the windows but in front stood the shape of a man that she recognized even after all this time.

 

« Lily. » he said in his soft voice, almost a whisper. She let a small laugh escape her.

« My god, I haven't been called that since... you. » it started as a quip and ended as a declaration.

Dorian got closer and she could see his face, unchanged and some fear that had gripped her heart for so long disappeared. She smiled softly and got closer, pressing a kiss on his lips that he continued for a few minutes. With Dorian, she was with her own kind. No secrets needed.

« You waited. »

« I missed you. »

« No you didn't. »

« No one can waltz like you my dear. »

 

Maybe he was right, maybe only an immortal could love another one, only together could they be happy. The music seemed joyful, hopeful for their long future, at least for a time. Dorian was a bitter man and Lily a passionate woman. But together, they could love, and now she wasn't afraid to feel. Happiness for now, they had time to impose their rule on the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are the life of oneshots. ^^


End file.
